Chara
WARNING: This article contain spoilers of the game: Undertale. Summary Chara, also known as the first human or the fallen human, is the first human to fall into the Underground. Chara is also the fallen human that the player names at the start of the game, and not the controllable character who is played throughout the entirety of Undertale. While initially cast in a sympathetic light, Asriel Dreemurr admits at the end of the True Pacifist Route that Chara "...wasn't really the greatest person." Asriel states that Chara climbed Mount Ebott for an unhappy reason, and adds that Chara "hated humanity". Chara never told Asriel the reason that they had such hatred. Asriel also mentions that Chara "laughed it off" when the two of them accidentally poisoned Asgore Dreemurr by putting buttercups instead of cups of butter into a butterscotch pie they made for him. At the end of the Genocide Route, Chara behaves in a cold, deliberate, and even malevolent fashion through both actions and speech, despite the outward semblance of youth and innocence. Chara reveals that the protagonist's "DETERMINATION" and "Human SOUL" awoke Chara from death as soon as the protagonist entered the Underground. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, Varies between 10-C and possibly 2-C | 2-C Name: Chara, The First Human, The Fallen Human Origin: Undertale Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: 4th Wall Awareness, DETERMINATION, SAVE and LOAD, Can gain LOVE by killing others, Possession, Reality Warping (Recreated the game after destroying it) Attack Potency: Unknown, Varies between Below Average level and possibly Multi-Universe level depending on how much DETERMINATION they have (Defeated Undyne the Undying) | Multi-Universe level (Destroyed the entire game, which was stated to contain multiple timelines, and then brought it back) Speed: Unknown, Varies between Below Average level and Massively Hypersonic+ depending on how much DETERMINATION they have (Can keep up with most monsters in the underground) | Unknown (Featless) Lifting Strength: Unknown, it likely Varies depending on how much DETERMINATION they have | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown, Varies between Class BH and Multi-Universal depending on how much DETERMINATION they have | Multi-Universal Durability: Unknown, Varies between Below Average level and Multi-Universe level depending on how much DETERMINATION they have (Defeated Undyne the Undying) | Multi-Universe level (Survived the destruction of the entire game) Stamina: Very High (Could keep up with Undyne the Undyne and Sans) | Likely even higher Range: Melee, all of time and space via SAVE and LOAD | Multi-Universal Standard Equipment: Stick, Toy Knife, Tough Glove, Ballet Shoes, Torn Notebook, Burnt Pan, Empty Gun, Real Knife, Bandage, Faded Ribbon, Manly Bandanna, Old Tutu, Cloudy Glasses, Stained Apron, Cowboy Hat, The Locket Intelligence: Seems to be high (Managed to trick Asriel) Weaknesses: If someone with more DETERMINATION appears, they lose their SAVE and LOAD ability. Everytime a reset happens, their LOVE goes back to 1. Key: Possessing Frisk | EoG Chara Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 10 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Serial Killers Category:Characters Category:Possession Users Category:Time Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Psychopaths Category:Kids Category:Unknown Gender Category:Iconic Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:RPG Characters